


Boyfriend Makeup Challenge

by sonofnjobu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Makeup Challenge, One Shot, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofnjobu/pseuds/sonofnjobu
Summary: This was a request by hausofgucci:"can you do an hc where you and erik are hanging out and he tries to do your makeup?"





	Boyfriend Makeup Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is Black.  
> If you enjoy my writing, please comment!
> 
> CW: use of the n-word

“Erik, please don’t have me out here looking like a damn unicorn!” you pleaded.

“It’s not MY fault you’ve got all this sparkly shit, Y/N. No one needs purple eyelids. That was your choice” Erik replied, swatching every product you owned up and down his arm.

He’d interrupted your getting ready routine and insisted he get to help. Deciding that you had enough time to start over again in case he royally fucked you up, you gave him a chance.

“This isn’t paint by number, nigga!” You snatched the 8th lipstick away from him, tiring of watching him decorate his keloid scars. “Do you know how much this costs?! Wasting all my damn money.”

Erik huffed and opened your cushion foundation. He looked at the sponge as if it were some alien creature and you instructed him how to press the foundation lightly on to your face. You were always so amazed at just how delicate he could be. His body was built for destruction and forged through trauma and yet here he was, dabbing a sponge to your chin.

He looked for the concealer for a good 30 seconds before distinguishing it from the rest of your products.

“And that does…” you prompted him.

“Girl, shut it. I know what it does. It’s in the name,” Erik cut you off. “Just close your eyes.”

You raised your eyebrows incredulously.

“If you don’t put your brows back down, I’m wiping em off!” Erik threatened. “Let me do this.”

You closed your eyes and sighed. If there was one thing you didn’t feel like doing again, it was your brows.

You could hear him rustling around your vanity, occasionally mumbling to himself. Suddenly, his enormous palm was pressed against the side of your face. You opened your eyes to see what the hell he called himself doing.

“Closed!” Erik demanded. You snapped your eyes shut, wondering what was coming. You could feel his hot breath on the bridge of your nose and then a felt tip against your eyelid. The air against your nose stopped. He was holding his breath. He was focused.

“Oooooooooweeeee!” he exhaled on to your face. “Wing so sharp it could cut a man. I did that!”

For the next 20 minutes you endured a barrage of brushes, powders, fingertips and the occasional “oh shit” from Erik. You were internally cringing, scared of the final outcome. You mentally located your strongest makeup remover.

“Ok,” Erik hummed.

“Ok?” you parroted, unsure of whether or not you were allowed to look now.

“I present to you, crème de la crème a la Erik!”

You silently counted to three and turned to face the mirror. You gasped out loud and clapped a hand to your mouth.

“ERIK, OH MY GOD!” you yelled. “Baby, this is so good!”

He was positively beaming behind you as you leaned in to the mirror. He was right, the wing was sharp. The blending was done well, and the look was glowy, yet natural. You couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t perfect, no. You could clean up the lip line and fix the other eye, but it was nothing like the train wreck you were anticipating.

“How did you do this!? I don’t think they teach this in the military. Definitely not at MIT!”

Erik smirked, his gold caps glinting, and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m just that good.”

Truth is, he learned it from watching you. God, he adored you. He found himself spending a lot of time just staring at you when you weren’t looking. He’d never had a chance to revel in the mundane shit in life before. He liked the way you sorted the mail out loud. He liked how you’d hold on to trash in public until you could find the proper receptacle. He liked the way you did your makeup.

So he memorized you. Just in case, ya know? In case something happened and he couldn’t be with you anymore.

Right now he was memorizing the smile on your face as you posed in the mirror. Just in case.


End file.
